Grass Roots
by Linkonpark100
Summary: Intergender football has made the sport a more popular game. A rising team known as Grass Roots seeks to become the best.


Association football, more commonly known as football or soccer, is a team sport played between two teams of eleven players with a spherical ball. It is played by 250 million players in over 200 countries and dependencies, making it the world's most popular sport. The game is played on a rectangular field with a goal at each end. The object of the game is to score by getting the ball into the opposing goal.

With the popularity and resurgence of football resurging, intergender football had now become one of the most popular sports in the world. Soon, many associations formed and football became intense as fanbases were strong. There were many leagues that became prominent for many contenders for the best teams ever. Those teams will come together to compete in one competition that will decide who was the greatest.

The World Master League.

Many of the top teams have always come together and choose the obvious choices. From Konoha Shadows to Karakura Spirits to Normandy Reapers to Mishima Fists to Ponyville Strikers to Southtown Wanderers. There were many choices that made it the most exciting championship competitions. However, one team had been considered to be one of the consistent in the world.

Grass Roots.

This team had started from humble beginnings, making their debut as a school team. Managed by legendary soccer star, Dallas Wolfe, Grass Roots won the school league thanks to it's all-star team consisting of Jay Hancock, Kieran Cifer, Ross Scott, Nagachika Aida and Lorcan Wolfe.

Promoted to the semi-professional leagues, Grass Roots had won through a slight margin of 2 points as they figured that they're going into challenging territory. The chances of a win streak were narrow as their record was tainted by draws and a few losses.

Once they had competed professionally in League Two, many key players had been poached by several top tier teams to pave their way to success. The only player that stayed was Lorcan Wolfe, who would rack up a goalscoring record at the age of 18. Dallas Wolfe would lead his team to win the trophy thanks to new formations. However, they had failed to win the Football League Cup (reaching the semi-finals) and the Football Association Cup (making the quarter-finals).

League One was when Grass Roots would rise to prominence. With new formation and tactics being shuffled and experimented around, they became one of the unpredictable teams in the league. Dallas Wolfe had called up players from the youth system and Grass Roots had newer key players like Daniel Backman, Aiden Carvanhall, Bradford Terrell and Sheila Goodwin. Together, they won the league and was promoted to the Championship League. Adding to their trophy collection was the Football League Cup, winning by penalty shootout. However, they had lost in the finals of the Football Association Cup.

The Championship League was where Grass Roots began to push themselves to the limit. While Lorcan Wolfe continued to stay, the other key players had left the team to go to higher clubs. One career-ending injury of Aiden Carvanhall had demoralized the entire team. With a draw streak, it seemed that Grass Roots would be stuck in mid-table limbo. However once they won the Football Association Cup, Grass Roots was renewed with confidence as the racked up a win streak to win the Championship League.

Now in the World Master League, Grass Roots will face the challenge of becoming the best against the top teams. With new transfers from the market, Grass Roots have a new team that have cemented themselves as a strong force to be reckoned with.

* * *

 **A/N: This "story" is for shits and giggles. Since this is for fun, don't expect too many updates on it. However, you can post team suggestions for various anime, games, cartoons, books, TV shows and etc. Like what their managers are, what line-up do they have for the characters as players, what color their home and away kits are, what formations do they have and what kind of style of football the players use. Original characters are allowed as well.**

 **For Grass Roots themselves, I want you guys to suggest which players would be on the team. Like it could be anyone from the following.**


End file.
